1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sanding device for motor vehicles comprising at least one refillable sand reservoir having a funnel-shaped bottom, its discharge being disposed above a vibrating channel, said channel being set into vibrations by electric energy and conveying the sand to a dredger belonging to the wheel of the motor vehicle, the end of the vibrating channel directed towards the wheel being arranged to be locked by a flap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known sanding device, a heatable sand reservoir is provided with a precipitous channel which is set into vibrations by electrically moved vibrators, thus, forming a vibrating channel whose discharge can be locked by a sliding flap.
When closed, a sand column rests on the sliding flap, thus, making it at least more difficult to open the flap. As the heating is provided in the sand reservoir, the sand lying on the sliding flap will cool off and easily freeze in the flap portion so that the sliding flap cannot be opened any more.
A further sanding device whose vibrating channel is moved by an electromagnet is also known. As no flap for locking the free end of the vibrating channel is provided, the channel ascends by a relatively big angle towards the free end. During long periods of non-use, however, the sand will consequently move backwards in the channel due to the vibrations of the vehicle and, if required (suddenly occurring glazed frost or the like) no sand will be in the free end of the channel. As road conditions may all at once change during this season, this is absolutely required and only immediate sanding can prevent the skidding of the vehicle or maintain its steerability.